Strawberry Fields
by Jysella
Summary: and the angst parade marches on. what is numbuh three truely like? is she always as happy as she appears? you asked for a SECOND CHAPTER and it's up but if you expect more i need reveiws
1. strawberry fields

Jysella: well I'm back-  
  
Numbuh four: and still ignoring nameless  
  
Jysella: I'm only ignoring nameless because no one bothers to review anything I write!  
  
Numbuh five: and there's probably a reason behind that  
  
Jysella: just what are you insinuating?  
  
Numbuh five: nothing, Numbuh fives just saying that's all  
  
Jysella: sure, whatever, just review, really I'm begging. Oh and I own nothing yada yada yada you know the drill  
  
Audience of delusions: Jysa? Are you all right? That's usually my job  
  
Jysella: not as though anyone cares  
  
Strawberry Fields  
  
She sat in the middle of her room, tears streaming down a face smiles had graced only moments before. Her lips, a pale rose, were chapped and her skin tight from the constant workout they received. Always smiling. Her eyes, almond shaped though they were, sat wide open upon ivory skin; their own deep obsidian staring straight ahead at empty walls.  
  
~~I told you about strawberry fields~~~  
  
The night before, while everyone slept soundly freed from their thoughts, she had torn it down. She had torn all of it down. Not a single, cotton filled, brightly colored, monstrosity remained. She hadn't been able to bear their accusing stares a moment longer. They lay in tatters about her as she sat amidst a pool of their white shredded flesh. Murder though it was her walls, hands, floors and bed remained pristine. Her soul alone betrayed the carnage.  
  
~~You know the place where nothings real~~  
  
Never had she been happy. Never had she been oblivious to the world around. Never had her friends met her. She wanted to leave. Needed to leave. She couldn't leave. The happy child her friends expected suffocated the girl with every second she perpetuated the illusion. The constant flirt who alleviated tension choked her, forced her emotions internal.  
  
~~Well here's another place you can go~~  
  
Inside her room she was safe, safe until they invaded because, of course, she wouldn't mind. No, the girl sitting in piles of cottony blood couldn't mind. She was too happy for anything to bother her, as the tears continued to stream down her face. Yes, she was happy. Eternally happy. Eternally young. Eternally five. And five year olds had no need for privacy.  
  
~~Where everything flows~~  
  
So long had the mirror on her dresser been covered that she hadn't seen the girl she was. She hadn't seen the smiles. Hadn't seen the cheer. Hadn't watched the painful confusion when she knew full well what was occurring. Her image disgusted her, always disgusted her. She never understood the disguise. Never knew the flowers that sprung at her feet. They would wilt if she did.  
  
~~Looking through the bent back tulips~~  
  
Noise cluttered from the hallway outside, thoughts she'd been paying no heed fled; butterflies out her open window that stayed closed against the sunlight. Sunlight that would reject her given the chance. Weeks had passed since she'd last eaten. Hardly more than water passed her fading, chapped, lips. And still they didn't notice. From outside on the narrow strip of rug a small giggle escaped. Ran in its glee to her room before it realized its mistake. Too late, it lay trapped in the barrier of tears shed in the day's first privacy. Too late, the giggle was dead.  
  
~~To see how the other half live~~  
  
Her mind screamed, silently. Her body cried for food. The girl didn't care. For hours now she hadn't moved. Her spider legs remained folded in a position akin to that of a lotus dying. And it had. The fruit of pleasure remained, as it always had, growing dust on her floor, lost in the cascade of fluffy carnage. The lotus had lain for so long, though, collecting its grey medals, that it might have rotted, drawn taught like the girls flesh. Her hands were folded on her lap, creating webs of need in the air. Webs not even her eyes could see, so why should they.  
  
~~Looking through a glass onion~~  
  
"Hey, Numbuh three?" A voice called through the door, contorting to evade the nets of pain, and floodgates of brine that blocked its way. She reached a large sleeve up to raw eye and rubbed them clearer. The pale, drawn face instantly vanishing into cheerful oblivion.  
"Hai?" her voice called back, cheerful composing a symphony of joy in the grey, light deprived, room.  
  
"Mission" again the voice bravely avoided sure death on the room's rocky coast; it's barrier between worlds.  
  
"Arigatou shi-kun" she called through the now broken shield.  
  
"What's this?" he asked perplexed pulling fuzz from her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know" she responded smiling as they walked down the light filled giggle haven of a hallway, crystal flowers springing at her feet.  
  
~~I told you about strawberry fields*~~  
  
* The original song doesn't repeat this lyric  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Jysella: oh gods this sucks  
  
Numbuh four: I know,  
  
Jysella: no this really sucks  
  
Numbuh five: we know  
  
Jysella: maybe I'll actually get some flames  
  
Numbuh five: Numbuh five thought flames were bad  
  
Jysella: hey they're reviews at least. Anways, name the song, someone name the song. please?  
  
Audience of delusions: you know no one is going to review  
  
Jysella: yeah, but look I didn't curse for once  
  
Numbuh five: for once 


	2. nowhere

Jysella: well, hello again  
  
Numbuh four: oh joy, we're back  
  
Jysella: well I was asked why Numbuh three was so sad  
  
Numbuh three: I'm not sad  
  
Jysella: depressed then,  
  
Numbuh three: but I'm not that eit-  
  
Jysella: as I was saying, honestly I've no idea but here goes anyway, audience take it away  
  
Audience of delusions: Jysella owns nothing  
  
Jysella: yeah- that'll do it. Oh and the previous chapter's song was the glass onion. Just as paparazzi said.  
  
Nowhere  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her hair was dripping when she ran into the bathroom. Water running rivers on the clammy floor. She knelt before mirror watching a reflection that didn't belong to her. Staring out of eyes that weren't her own as water dripped off hair she didn't know. This wasn't her. No, the girl in the mirror wasn't her. The smile tugging at chapped lips had no home on her face.  
  
~~~~Two of us riding nowhere~~~  
  
She leaned against the mirror, rejoicing in the cold sensation on her skin. Her eyes sought place in the small room. Blindly suffering over every object in desperate need to avoid the face she didn't want to see. The face of the girl who spent every moment strangling her. Taking the breath from her dry mouth.  
  
~~~Spending Some ones hard earned pay~~  
  
Raggedly her breath echoed about the room, destroying the objects in its path. Mere toys. Her head hurt, eyes focusing now on the tiles pattern. Her mind hurt. Loosing a battle begun years before. It wasn't fair. The girl she'd created to deter suspicion now wanted a body she didn't own. The girl in the mirror wanted her body. Not a pathetic reflection of what should have been.  
  
~~Two of us Sunday driving~~  
  
Transfixed her eyes remained locked in their reflected counterpart. Ignoring the makeup now streaming from scrapes and drawn skin. Violently she released torrents of steaming water, watched it stream to it's own demise. Stared as it blindly followed death.  
  
~~~ Not arriving~~  
  
There was a knock on the door, cutting dully through the rushing stream. A kind voice asking through a wall, dieing on a teary barrier. They couldn't hear her in here. Didn't know the fights that transgressed. The battles that were fought. The girl in the mirror smiled while her reflection wept. The girl in the mirror giggled, pouring out laughter as a sign of correctness. Babbled that they were fine. On the floor her eyes remained glassy, mouth moving in time with a girl she was not.  
  
~~Two of us sending postcards~~  
  
The water ran down the drain growing icy. She stayed on the floor. Salty drops stained while laughter rang. On the warmed tiles she removed a green sweatshirt, her frame thin beneath. The mirror girl smiled at her figure. Everyone was happier when you were thin. Everyone was happier when you were.  
  
~~Writing letters on my wall~~  
  
She couldn't remember being happy. Couldn't remember being herself. But everyone liked her. Laughed at her oblivion. Smiled with her acrobatics. Giggled at her conversations with furry animals. Furry animals that lay in pieces on her floor.  
  
~~You and me lighting matches~~  
  
The girl in the mirror curtsied while she crumbled to the floor. Spoke to some creature beyond the glass portals edge. On the floor her eyes remained locked with the mirror, whispering words she had never said. She was fine. Of course she was fine. How couldn't she be. Everybody liked the girl she pretended to be. The girl watching her from a frosted prison.  
  
~~ Lifting latches~~  
  
The room grew dark with the setting sun but neither girl moved for the light. She shivered on the floor, her sweatshirt across the room and hair hanging damp about her shoulders. The girl in the mirror laughed at her reflections condition. Her hair was dry, shining in light that wasn't. Her room was heated by a sun that was gone while her companion was cooled by a sun that remained; rejected same as she.  
  
~~two of us wearing rain coats standing so low in the sun~~  
  
From the floor she stood. Her eyes still drawn to a girl she just met. She dipped her hand in the icy water, flinching at it's cold, and poured it on her face. She scrubbed her face raw; revealing her red rimmed eyes and tight bruised skin to the air. She looked at the girl in the mirror- the girl never knew - and waited while she stared back.  
  
~~You and me chasing paper~~  
  
Watched as phony cream skin and fake smiles spiraled down the drain. Flinched drawing shards of crystal flowers from her skin. Smiled when the girl in the mirror was a girl she knew. And left.  
  
~~Getting nowhere~~  
  
the protection was gone, with her door left open. From the mirror she could hear voices of people she knew well.  
  
"Numbuh Three is that you?"  
  
"What happened in there?"  
  
"Numbuh Three, you okay?"  
  
"Kuki, don't cry. I knew it was you"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Jysella:. Now here's the challenge, can you name even though I left out the chorus?  
  
Numbuh five: you know they can  
  
Jysella: shush, now I hope that explains everything and oh, about operation nameless-  
  
Numbuh four: she remembered its existence  
  
Jysella: don't you get on my case or the next chapter will be 3/4  
  
Numbuh four: you wouldn't  
  
Jysella: don't push it  
  
Numbuh four: yes ma'am  
  
Jysella: yeah about nameless umm I'm trying to write the next chapter, I swear  
  
Numbuh four: really  
  
Jysella: last chance, any way audience  
  
Audience of delusions: read and review  
  
Numbuh five: by the way Numbuh five has bee meaning to ask, where is Sachi- chan?  
  
Jysella: I, I don't know ::cries::  
  
Audience of delusions: she's probably buying more pixie stix 


End file.
